


Cortas vacaciones

by MelissiaScorpio, SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Saga y Kanon sufren las consecuencias de no haber tenido vacaciones en una larga temporada, y sus niveles de estrés aumentan considerablemente cada día que pasa, pagándolo con aquellos que están a su alrededor. Pero hay solución...¿o no?





	1. El estrés de Saga

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Estoy de vuelta con un fic multichapter sobre los gemelos más queridos (u odiados, depende de quién), del universo de Saint Seiya. 
> 
> Lo primero que quiero decir es que este fic ha sido idea de SeptemberChild, de ahí que la ponga como co-autora. Y es que esta historia es un regalo de nuestra parte tanto para Vic como para Raix, las mejores geminianas de todo el fandom, ya que cumplen años por estas fechas ;) 
> 
> Y aunque he sido yo, Melissia, quien ha escrito el fic, la idea original ha sido de SeptemberChild. Así que, sin ella, este fic no habría salido adelante. ¡Muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo! 
> 
> Como ya he comentado antes, esta historia es un regalo para Vic y Raix, que cumplen años en este mes de junio. ¡Muchas felicidades a ambas, os quiero mucho, no importa la distancia! 
> 
> Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. 
> 
> Notas sobre el fic:  
> Título: Cortas vacaciones (lo sé, no se me ocurría nada mejor)  
> Autores: SeptemberChild y MelissiaScorpio  
> Temática: comedia.  
> Ambientación: el original, con el Santuario de Atenea y el reino de Poseidón, más localización fuera de estos dos territorios.  
> Personajes principales: Saga de Géminis y Kanon de Dragón Marino.  
> Personalidades adaptadas a la comedia, por lo que algunos pueden considerarlas Ooc.  
> Fic escrito el 31 de mayo de 2019, publicación del primer capítulo, 8 de junio de 2019.  
> Fic sin ánimo de lucro, los personajes aparecidos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.  
> Prohibida su reproducción total o parcial, así como el plagio de contenido del mismo en otros perfiles y otras redes. Respetad el trabajo ajeno.

**Cortas vacaciones**

 

**1\. El estrés de Saga**

Amanece en el Santuario y rápidamente todo el mundo, se pone en pie. O bien se va a dormir, si es que le ha tocado guardia nocturna.

Como hormiguitas, cada uno conoce de sobra sus obligaciones, en función del rango que ostente y de quién es subordinado.

Limpiadores afanándose en la adecuación de todo el Santuario, guardias dándose el relevo de turno, cocineros preparando las primeras comidas del día, sirvientes personales del Patriarca, guerreros dedicados a sus tareas de entrenamiento…y así, cada engranaje en su lugar hacía funcionar el Santuario como era debido.

Los caballeros de oro, por su parte, tenían diferentes tareas. Los que tuvieran alumnos, se dedicaban a entrenarles para hacerles más fuertes. Ese era el caso de Aldebarán, que teniendo tres pequeños a su cargo, era habitual verle entrenar en la palestra. O Mu, quien enseñaba en su taller a golpe de martillo los secretos de la reparación de armaduras al travieso Kiki.

A veces, aunque no fueran sus maestros, los caballeros de oro se encargaban de otros alumnos si su maestro estaba ausente en alguna misión o bien entrenaban ellos mismos en la palestra, si es que tenían el día libre.

Y en el caso especial de Aioros y Saga, que por ser los más mayores, supervisaban todos los trabajos a los que estaban dedicados sus compañeros,  encargándose de informar al susodicho de los cambios y aprobación de presupuestos de gasto del Santuario.  
  
Pero no solo estaban ellos. Por ser tantos en el Santuario, Shion también delegaba en el resto de caballeros de oro, para que si un subordinado no pudiese encontrar a alguno de ellos, pudieran también comentárselo a otro dorado que lo pondría en conocimiento del Patriarca.

Y ahí es donde comenzaban las disputas…

Generalmente, los caballeros de oro sabían perfectamente la localización de los caballeros de Géminis y Sagitario. Al fin y al cabo no era tan difícil ponerse en contacto telepáticamente. Y les bastaba una rápida consulta para informar a los griegos de un problema, y que pudiesen poner en conocimiento al Sumo Sacerdote.

Sin embargo, no era extraño que alguno pasase de informar de algún problema y luego surgieran más a raíz de ello. Especialmente con Deathmask, ya que era bastante reincidente en tomar nota al aire y pasar de decir nada. Sus cervezas  y partidas en el bar eran más importantes que la queja o sugerencia de un subordinado.

Y esta actitud tan pasota enervaba al caballero de Géminis, quien bajaba por las escaleras de camino a su templo, cuando interceptó al caballero de Cáncer.  
  
— ¿Alguna novedad, Deathmask?— preguntó, mientras revisaba un papel que un guardia le entregaba— De acuerdo Alexio, gracias por firmar el papel para tus vacaciones.

—Ninguna— respondió el siciliano, rascándose la perilla—. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—¿Seguro que no hay ninguna novedad?— insistió Saga, guardando el papel— ¿No recuerdas a nadie que te haya preguntado algo o te haya informado de algún asunto?

—No— contestó escuetamente, liberándose de sus obligaciones y decidido a desaparecer cuanto antes de la vista del caballero de Géminis.  
  
—¡Como me entere de algo y estés implicado, te vas a acordar de mi!— amenazó el griego, al ver que Deathmask huía rápidamente del lugar, dejándole a solas— Qué habrá liado ahora…es que me huelo que ha hecho algo…

Saga frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Al fin y al cabo ahora podría darse una buena ducha templada para refrescarse, que era la razón por la cual se dirigía a su templo. Se llevó la mano a la frente y recolocó los papeles que llevaba encima, mirándolos por encima, cuando se percató de que había olvidado algo.  
—Mierda…— gruñó disgustado, dándose media vuelta y volviendo a subir todos los escalones que había bajado previamente.

Al llegar al templo del Patriarca y cruzar la enorme puerta, escuchó un murmullo indistinguible entre dos personas, al resonar las voces entre los muros de piedra.

Tan solo pudo vislumbrar una silueta oscura arrodillada frente al Sumo Sacerdote, pero no le dio la menor importancia hasta que empezó a reconocer claramente las voces de Shion y de Aioros.

Porque a pesar de la aparente paz dentro del Santuario, las viejas rencillas aún se mantenían vivas como pequeños rescoldos que recordaban contiendas pasadas. Y aunque los dos caballeros de oro mantenían un respeto el uno por el otro, el caballero de Géminis no podía dejar de sentir una cierta raspilla de celos cuando su compañero conseguía más alabanzas de parte del Sumo Sacerdote.

Apretó la mandíbula y, aferrándose a los papeles que llevaba bajo el brazo, caminó con paso firme sobre la larga alfombra roja que se extendía por el largo corredor hasta los pies del Patriarca, quien alzó la vista al ver al caballero de Géminis.  
  
—Buenos días Saga, ¿te importa aguardar un momento, por favor?— solicitó el Sumo Sacerdote, retomando la conversación con Aioros, quien saludó con una afable sonrisa al recién llegado.

—Claro, cómo no…— respondió a modo de disculpa el gemelo, llevándose el puño a la boca para carraspear suavemente y retirarse a un lado.

Comenzó esperando de pie, tieso como una lanza. De vez en cuando acomodaba de nuevo los papeles bajo el brazo, mientras Shion y Aioros seguían charlando animadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Saga.

Pronto empezó a dar síntomas de impaciencia. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre los papeles, se mesaba la larga melena, miraba al techo y suspiraba profundamente.

Después su impaciencia le hizo cambiar de postura, cruzando las piernas y mirando el reloj de su muñeca, mientras sus ojos iban y venían de la eterna conversación que mantenían los otros dos hacia su reloj. Frunció el ceño cuando pasaron diez minutos y resopló fastidiado. Empezó a pensar que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en su templo dándose un baño que estar allí de pie, esperando a que los otros terminasen de hablar.

Carraspeó un par de veces, suavemente, sin obtener respuesta. A la tercera, que fue un carraspeó más sonoro, Shion desvió la mirada brevemente y las dos marcas circulares que adornaban su frente se juntaron para formar un gesto adusto, la equivalencia a fruncir el ceño si hubiera tenido cejas.

Habiendo pasado quince minutos, la paciencia de Saga estaba totalmente rota, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Shion.  
—¿Tanta prisa tienes, Saga?— soltó de improviso el Patriarca— Estoy ocupado hablando con Aioros, y si no quieres esperar, tienes permiso para marcharte y regresar cuando no estés ocupado.

—Es que es importante— respondió el gemelo—, tengo que entregarle estos papeles e informarle de una serie de cosas, como de Deathmask, que nunca me dice si alguien le ha informado de algo y…

—Precisamente del caballero de Cáncer hablábamos ahora— dijo Aioros—, ¿dices que no te informa? ¿Sobre qué?

—No me hace caso, siempre que le pregunto me ignora y me dice que no tiene nada que contarme pero luego…

—Quizás es porque ya se lo ha contado previamente a Aioros— respondió el Sumo Sacerdote—. Me estaba relatando un problema que ha surgido entre un caballero de plata y otro de bronce, ya que fue testigo de un enfrentamiento hace tan solo una hora. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

El caballero de Géminis tragó saliva y se quedó sin articular palabra.  
—¿Perdón?— acertó a decir, pasados unos segundos— Yo no sé nada de eso…

No era la primera, ni la segunda. Ni siquiera la tercera vez que pasaba algo así. Generalmente, si había algún problema importante, los habitantes del Santuario informaban directamente a Aioros, relegando a Saga de esa información. Con lo cual, era habitual que fuera el último en enterarse de todo, a pesar de que sí le buscaban para temas más rutinarios o incluso banales.

Esto hacía sentir a Saga menospreciado y objeto de frecuentes burlas entre sus compañeros, ya que solían verle de un lado a otro por el Santuario cargando papeles pero sin enterarse de asuntos importantes.

Aioros, al percibir que su compañero comenzaba a mostrar cierta tensión, decidió rebajar el tono.  
—No es nada del otro mundo, la verdad…simplemente Capella de Auriga y Ban de León Menor se han enzarzado en un rifirrafe sin importancia, una pelea por el tema de turnos de guardia sin más…Deathmask fue testigo y resolvió la trifulca rápidamente, no pasó nada relevante…

—¿Y por qué Deathmask no fue capaz de decírmelo cuando me lo crucé?— preguntó Saga, con cierta inquina— ¿Tan difícil es informarme de ello?

El caballero de Sagitario se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a responder a aquello, sin embargo Shion se inclinó hacia atrás en su trono y cerró los ojos pesadamente.  
—Saga, no saques las cosas de quicio— reprendió el Patriarca—. No importa quién me informe sobre estos asuntos, porque igual que lo ha hecho Aioros, Deathmask podría también haber venido y decírmelo. O cualquier otro compañero. Lo importante es que se solucionó en el momento y punto, ¿queda claro? No veas esto como una competición, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Pero entienda que me jo…—empezó a replicar Saga, cortando rápidamente al ver que Shion mantenía las dos marcas de su frente juntas—, me duela que mis propios compañeros no confíen en mi para este tipo de asuntos. Al final, siempre soy el último mono en enterarse de todo lo que sucede.

—La burocracia te encanta Saga y se te da de mil maravillas— apostilló Aioros, tratando de animar a su compañero, quien le dirigió una mirada furibunda—. Siempre andas de un lado a otro por el Santuario con todo el papeleo y se agradece.

Aquello, a pesar de que Aioros lo decía de buenas, las formas no fueron realmente apreciadas por Saga, quien gruñó y se plantó frente al caballero de Sagitario.  
—¿Lo agradeces?— masculló— Pues a ver si te encargas tú también de esta parte. Toma esto, para empezar— respondió entregándole el montón de papeles de manera brusca contra el pecho—. A ver si eres capaz.

Aioros se quedó perplejo, sujetando los papeles y recogiendo los que habían volado alrededor, mientras que el gemelo se dirigía a la salida del templo del Patriarca visiblemente ofuscado.

—¡Saga regresa inmediatamente!— ordenó Shion, enfadado por tal disputa ante sus ojos, pero el caballero de Sagitario le pidió calma.  
  
—Hablaré con él más adelante, sólo es estrés, que lleva unas semanas agobiado— murmuró con una sonrisa, para aplacar la ira de Shion—. No se preocupe, Sumo Sacerdote, yo me encargo.

El Patriarca suspiró pesadamente y asintió.

 


	2. El estrés de Kanon

  1. **El estrés de Kanon**



La vida bajo el mar no era muy distinta del Santuario. Exceptuando que no tenían tanto personal a cargo, los generales marinos debían velar no solo por el correcto funcionamiento del reino de Poseidón, sino también de los océanos adjudicados a cada uno de ellos.

Y esa tarea implicaba un esfuerzo importante, no solo para ellos sino también para el propio dios, que trataba de mantener a raya las aguas que tan cuidadosamente vigilaba.

Cualquier incidencia, del tipo que fuera, debía ser informada a Poseidón y aunque él daba vía libre a que los generales decidiesen qué hacer, muchas veces acudía a resolver los conflictos.

Y últimamente el tema de la basura arrojada a las aguas preocupaba y cabreaba a partes iguales al dios, quien indicó a sus subordinados que si eran testigos de que un carguero arrojaba desperdicios al mar, actuasen en consecuencia, pagando con la vida de los desgraciados.

Pero la población terrestre no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con frenar sus desechos, sino que cada vez se incrementaban más.

El océano Atlántico era el que más incidencias de este tipo sufría, y tanto Kanon como Sorrento que eran encargados de vigilar el norte y el sur de este océano, no paraban de trabajar a destajo.

Aquella tarde, el general de Dragón Marino llegó al reino exhausto, acarreando una red de pesca repleta de diversos utensilios de plástico. Y no era la primera, sino la decimoquinta que traía de sus continuos viajes.

Arrastrando los pies, y empapado en agua, resopló hastiado tirando la red con la basura a un lado mientras que con la mano se retiraba algas que se habían quedado colgando de su armadura.  
—Qué asco…— musitó, retirando lo que parecía un alga y realmente era una bolsa de plástico verde enredada en su casco.

Ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas de saludar a Tethys, quien había salido a recibirle para retirar los plásticos.  
—Es increíble lo sucios que son los humanos— musitó la danesa, viendo el montón de basura que ese día había recogido su compañero—. ¿Aún no has terminado?

Kanon lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la joven y negó con la cabeza, mientras escurría su larga cabellera azul.  
—Esto no es ni una cuarta parte de lo que hay— contestó cansado—. No voy a terminar nunca, cada día que recojo, al día siguiente hay más.

—Sorrento está igual, aunque hoy no ha recogido más de veinte kilos de basura— informó la nereida—. Poseidón te está esperando, no tardes.

El gemelo se encogió de hombros y suspiró, dirigiéndose a la entrada del templo del dios y accedió con desgana, con el mismo talante de cansancio extremo.

— ¿Qué tal te fue hoy, Kanon?— preguntó Poseidón, sentado en el trono con actitud pensativa— ¿Se acaba la basura?

—No, mi señor— contestó el general—. No sé qué sucede que cada vez que recojo basura, al rato vuelve a haber más. Llevo una semana intentando limpiar ese lugar y no hay manera.

Poseidón jugueteó con la banda de tela de su tridente.  
—Quizás sea hora de ir a hacer una visita— replicó el dios—. Seguramente haya un colector que tira la basura directamente al mar. Habrá que localizarla y taparla.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?— preguntó Kanon con un deje de cansancio en la voz.

Poseidón frunció el ceño.  
—Por supuesto, si no, mañana habrá que empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Y no puede ir otro? No sé…Kaça últimamente anda desocupado…o Isaak, que tampoco hace mucho…

—Isaak está ocupado con los balleneros y Kaça…bueno, igual él puede echarte un cable. Ve a ver dónde está y dile que te ayude si no tiene nada que hacer.

Con esta orden, Kanon se levantó y salió fuera del templo.

Fuera, Tethys clasificaba la basura junto a unos soldados y ordenaba a éstos a subirla a contenedores de reciclaje cercanos a la orilla. El gemelo llamó a la joven, quien rápidamente se acercó hasta su compañero.

—Hazme un favor y ve a buscar a Kaça, que tiene que acompañarme a hacer unos asuntos.

La danesa asintió y se dirigió hacia el camino que llevaba al pilar del océano Antártico y desapareció.

Mientras aguardaba a su regreso, Kanon se retiró la armadura para limpiarla adecuadamente. Aún encontró algunos trozos de plástico entre la armadura y su piel y maldijo la suciedad que se colaba por todos lados. Lo único que deseaba era acabar aquella misión y poder pegarse un buen baño relajante y con agua limpia. Sentía que todo su cuerpo apestaba a suciedad y eso le hacía sentir incómodo.

Cuando la nereida regresó, lo hizo sin la compañía del luso, lo que provocó que el general marino alzara una ceja extrañado.  
— ¿Dónde está?

—Dice que ahora mismo no puede ayudarte, que está ocupado— contestó la joven, esperando una nueva orden.  
  
— ¿Qué estaba haciendo?— inquirió el gemelo, pasándose la mano por el rostro.  
  
—No lo sé— replicó la danesa—, llamé a la puerta de su templo y me dijo que me largase, que estaba ocupado.

Por respuesta, el general gruñó una maldición y decidió encaminarse hacia el pilar correspondiente a Kaça, maldiciendo al susodicho por el camino.

Al llegar, aporreó la puerta del templo.  
— ¡Abre ahora mismo!— gritó el general, mientras seguía dándole golpes a la puerta—. ¡Abre o la tiro abajo!

Desde el interior escuchó la desagradable voz del portugués, que entre insultos hacia Kanon, se dirigió a la puerta y terminó abriéndola.

— ¿Qué narices haces?— exclamó el gemelo, intentando adentrarse en la oscuridad del templo, pero Kaça se lo impidió bloqueándole el paso— Cuando doy una orden espero que sea obedecida, ¿te has enterado?  Venga, vístete con tu armadura que nos vamos. Tienes que ayudarme.

—Vete a la mierda Kanon, tú no me mandas— gruñó el general de Lymnades, rascándose el cuello—. Adiós— espetó, tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero Kanon colocó el pie para impedirlo.

—Es una orden de Poseidón— recalcó el gemelo—. O vienes o…

— ¿O qué?— replicó Kaça— Me importa un bledo, estoy ocupado y no tengo obligación de ayudarte en nada.

La furia de Kanon iba creciendo y agarrando la argolla de la puerta, tiró hacia atrás para abrirla por completo.  
—Lo discutiremos con Poseidón. ¡Vamos!

Kaça torció la boca en señal de desagrado y salió al fin de su guarida, seguido de Kanon.

Al llegar al templo de Poseidón, éste estaba conversando con Sorrento, quien le comunicaba los asuntos del tema de basura de su zona asignada.

—Mi señor Poseidón— declaró el general de Dragón Marino, interrumpiendo la conversación—, dígale a Kaça que tiene que acompañarme.

—Mi señor Poseidón— replicó el general de Lymnades, imitando a Kanon, quien le miró con ira—, dígale a Kanon que no tengo por qué acompañarle, que estoy ocupado.

El dios frunció el ceño y disculpó a Sorrento, quien se había quedado atónito ante aquella entrada.  
— ¿Puede saberse qué pasa ahora? Kanon, te dije que fueras a localizar el origen de la basura y que tapases el colector, ¿no has ido aún?

—No, mi señor, porque usted me dijo que podía llevarme a Kaça para que me ayudase— contestó el gemelo.

— ¡Porque no puedo, que te he dicho que estoy ocupado!— contestó el portugués, enfurruñado—. ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Poseidón mandó callar a los dos con un golpe seco de su tridente en el suelo.  
— ¿En qué estás ocupado, Kaça?

—Estoy arreglando lo que usted me ordenó— respondió rápidamente el aludido.

—Está bien— contestó el dios—. Pues nada Kanon, tendrás que ir tu solo a lo que te mandé hacer, y cuanto antes lo hagas, menos basura tendrás que recoger mañana.

Kanon  abrió la boca con incredulidad.  
— ¡Pero que no estaba haciendo nada!— exclamó airado— ¡Está mintiendo descaradamente! ¡Estaba a oscuras en su templo, durmiendo!

El portugués ocultó una sonrisa torcida, solo visible a Kanon y se encogió de hombros.  
—Necesito oscuridad para lo que estoy haciendo.

— ¡Basta ya!— gritó el dios, volviendo a golpear el suelo con su tridente varias veces— ¡Kanon, ve a tapar el colector y punto! ¡Y tú, sigue con tu tarea, pero lo quiero terminado para esta noche!

Con una reverencia, y manteniendo la sonrisa torcida, Kaça se despidió y salió del templo entre risas de satisfacción.

Kanon resopló furioso y apretó los dientes, dándose media vuelta y saliendo por la entrada del templo como un huracán, conteniendo la rabia.

Al salir como una furia, Tethys se acercó a él para calmarle.  
— ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre volvió a resoplar, pasándose una mano por la frente y hacia atrás el pelo aún húmedo.  
—Que estoy hasta los cojones de obedecer órdenes y tragarme misiones de mierda mientras otros tienen vía libre para holgazanear— gruñó, encajándose el casco—. Hazme un favor, y vigila a Kaça este tiempo, y si está durmiendo, informa a Poseidón y que lo vea con sus propios ojos. Para que luego diga…

La danesa asintió antes de ver a Kanon desaparecer por el camino que llevaba al pilar del océano Atlántico Norte.

 

 


	3. Una solución

  1. **Una solución**



El descenso por las escaleras atravesando los templos de sus compañeros no aminoró la rabia que masticaba Saga por los continuos desprecios que le prodigaban.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez las causas de ese comportamiento y mascullaba diversas venganzas que prodigaría a sus iguales por aquellas afrentas que, según su criterio, le daban constantemente.

Llevaba ya unos meses agobiado con tanto trabajo, con tanto papeleo, con tanto ir y venir de un lado a otro atendiendo las necesidades de los habitantes del Santuario, y no comprendía cómo es que le pagaban tan mal. Tanto quemaba su mente que comenzó a sentir punzadas de dolor en la cabeza mientras seguía bajando.

Al llegar al templo de Leo, se cruzó con Shura, quien le saludó con cortesía.   
—Buenas noches Saga, ahora que te encuentro— dijo parándose para charlar con el caballero de Géminis—, quería comentarte una cosa al respecto de…

—Cuéntaselo a Aioros— cortó Saga, sin detener su avance.

El español se quedó atónito al escuchar aquel desplante de su compañero y frunció el ceño.  
—Oye, ¿qué maneras son esas?— dejó escapar, pero el griego no atendió a su petición— Será borde…

Sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de disgusto, Shura salió del templo de Leo en dirección hacia Virgo, cuando divisó a Aioros yendo hacia él.   
— ¿Qué le pasa a Saga?— preguntó al recién llegado— Está de mala leche.

El griego suspiró y se rascó la nuca.  
—Está cabreado porque según él, todos le ignoramos y pasamos por encima— aclaró—. Que solo le buscamos para temas de papeleo y eso le fastidia.

Shura compuso una mueca de extrañeza.  
— ¿Desde cuándo le ignoramos? A este hombre se le va la cabeza— declaró con un suspiro—. Si precisamente le paré para comentarle un asunto, pero me soltó una bordería y pasó de mi. El estrés le está pasando factura y no tengo ganas de comerme las salidas de tono de un Saga malhumorado.

—Ni yo— replicó el caballero de Sagitario—. Supongo que es lo que dices, el estrés de estos últimos meses, que la verdad es que no ha parado ni un minuto. Pero conste que la culpa es de él, que no quiso aceptar las vacaciones que le propuso el Sumo Sacerdote hace un mes. Se empeña en trabajar sin descansar y claro…pasa factura…si me disculpas, voy a hablar con él.

— ¿Y lo que tenía que contarle?— preguntó el español— ¿Voy a preguntárselo al Patriarca? ¿Está libre?

—Si no te importa, hazlo así, por favor— pidió Aioros, mientras atravesaba el templo de Leo, alejándose—. ¡Luego hablamos!

Tras despedirse, los dos guerreros tomaron caminos contrarios.

Atravesó Cáncer con rapidez y finalmente llegó hasta el templo de Géminis, donde divisó a Saga adentrándose en él.

A pesar de gritar su nombre, el gemelo pareció no enterarse de la llamada, por lo que cerró dando un sonoro portazo.

Aioros se quedó unos segundos al frente y alzó la mano para agarrar la argolla para llamar, armándose de toda la paciencia del mundo. Manejar a un Saga enrabietado no era tarea fácil, a pesar de que era raro verle en ese estado. Pero estando su ego herido, era probable que saltara de mala manera.

Finalmente, golpeó la puerta.

Dentro, Saga se disponía a darse un baño y al escuchar los golpes, masculló una maldición, pero con la firme intención de no abrir.

—Abre, Saga, por favor— escuchó a Aioros decir—. No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

El caballero de Géminis comenzó a desvestirse, ignorando la llamada, pero conocía la terquedad de su compañero y sabía que no se rendiría, por lo que gruñó y se colocó un albornoz por encima y salió a abrir.

— ¿Qué quieres?— espetó bruscamente Saga— Quiero estar tranquilo, vete.

—No Saga— declaró el caballero de Sagitario—. No me ha gustado nada cómo has actuado frente al Sumo Sacerdote, y está muy cabreado. ¿Qué te pasa, para que actúes así? ¿No crees que te has excedido?

El gemelo se cruzó de brazos, en claro bloqueo para impedir el paso al interior de su templo.  
— ¿Que me he excedido?— comenzó— ¿Que me he excedido? ¿Yo? ¿En serio, Aioros?— bufó airadamente, para a continuación apoyar la mano sobre la puerta e intentar cerrar— Vete a tomar por culo.

—Escúchame— pidió el caballero de Sagitario—, vale, me he equivocado con la elección de palabras…a ver, es que no entiendo tu actitud, si trabajas tanto es porque la gente te busca para que les ayudes, nadie te ignora, eso es algo que te has montado en tu cabeza…

— ¿Y lo de Deathmask qué?— espetó de nuevo el gemelo.

Aioros chasqueó la lengua.  
—Ya sabes cómo es…solo le interesa lo que le interesa y punto, es descortés con todo el mundo, no solo contigo— aclaró el caballero de Sagitario—. No le des más vueltas, pienso que lo que te pasa es fruto del estrés, ¿por qué no cogiste las vacaciones cuando te lo dijo el Sumo Sacerdote?

—Porque no quiero vacaciones.

—Si no es que no las quieras, es que las necesitas— indicó Aioros—. Llevas más de un año sin descansar, ¿por qué no te tomas unos días, fuera del Santuario? Volverías con energías renovadas y no estarías tan…

— ¿Tan qué?

—Tan…— dijo Aioros, tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada, sin ofender a Saga, que le miraba conteniendo la furia—, ¿irascible?

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del caballero de Géminis no era precisamente de alegría, sino de hartazgo.  
—Ya, vale Aioros— declaró pasándose la mano por la frente—. Me duele la cabeza, quiero ir a tomarme un baño y descansar, si no te importa.

— ¿Me prometes que te pensarás lo de las vacaciones? Y una disculpa al Sumo Sacerdote…—recalcó Aioros, antes de que Saga cerrase la puerta en sus narices—. Al menos esto último, piénsalo…

No escuchó ninguna palabra más por parte de su compañero, a pesar de pegar la oreja en la puerta, por lo que suspiró y terminó yéndose de allí.

Una vez a solas, el gemelo resopló hastiado por todo y preparó todo para darse aquel relajante baño que tanto ansiaba.

Al terminar, tras pasar en remojo cerca de una hora, se vistió cómodamente y decidió ir al templo del Patriarca, a pesar de que ya era de noche y quizás se habría retirado a su estancia personal a descansar. No era raro que Shion marchase antes de las diez a dormir, pero probaría a ir.

Cuando llegó al templo, descubrió que el Sumo Sacerdote estaba ordenando ya a sus sirvientes personales que preparasen su ritual de cada noche.

—Mi señor— se aventuró el caballero de Géminis—, ¿me disculpa unos minutos? No le robaré mucho tiempo…

El Patriarca se giró, retirándose el casco y atusando su larga melena canosa en un gesto de cansancio.  
—Dime, Saga, ¿qué deseas?

El tono era conciliador. Si bien Shion tenía un carácter en ocasiones duro y áspero cuando se enfadaba, también era conocido por lo poco que le duraba esa actitud y volvía a recobrar su espíritu afable y sereno del que siempre hacía gala.

Saga carraspeó suavemente un poco y se arrodilló ante el Sumo Sacerdote.  
—Lo primero de todo es que quería pedirle disculpas por el alboroto de hace unas horas. No estuvo bien por mi parte comportarme así y…

—Aceptadas, hijo— respondió afablemente el anciano, no queriendo incidir en explicaciones que le sobraban—, que no atormente tu alma aquella escena, puedes ir en paz.

—Muchas gracias, Santidad— murmuró el caballero de Géminis, incorporándose al gesto que le indicaba el Patriarca—, pero hay algo más…

Una sonrisa enmarcó los labios de Shion.  
—Aceptas finalmente tomarte unos días de descanso, ¿no es así?

Los ojos violáceos del Sumo sacerdote centellearon con una chispa de diversión al comprobar que Saga se mostraba extrañado al verse revelada su intención, a pesar de no haber pronunciado palabra.   
  
Sonrió y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber caído en esa pequeña trampa urdida a sus espaldas.   
—Debí suponerlo— murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír—, sí, quería preguntarle si me concedía unos días de vacaciones, necesito alejarme un par de días del Santuario.

— ¿Sólo un par?— preguntó el Sumo Sacerdote, extrañado— Bueno, preferiría que te tomases una semana al menos.   
  
—No, mi señor— cortó rápidamente Saga—. Hay mucho papeleo pendiente y no quiero atrasarlo. Cuando acabe, entonces me cogeré el resto. Por eso, esta vez con solo dos días estaré satisfecho.

Shion se mesó la barbilla y asintió complacido.  
—Muy bien, sean pues dos días— dijo—, a partir de esta misma noche, eres libre. Mañana y pasado los tienes de vacaciones, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—La verdad es que quería aprovechar para ir al SPA ese famoso, que está como a cinco kilómetros de Rodorio…me comentaron que está muy bien. No creo que haya problema de reservas, ya que no estamos aún en temporada alta, así que supongo que reservaré en cuanto salga de aquí.

—Estupenda noticia Saga— respondió el Patriarca—. Disfruta de esos momentos de relax y espero que regreses con mejor humor. ¿Hay algo más que quieras comentarme?— ante la negativa del gemelo, Shion inclinó levemente la cabeza— Muy bien, buenas noches entonces y te veré en dos días.

Nada más despedirse, el caballero de Géminis salió del templo del Patriarca y sacó su móvil, revisando la lista de contactos y marcando rápidamente el número que había guardado por la tarde.  
—Buenas noche, ¿es el Ayurveda Fitness & Wellness SPA?...sí, es que quería hacer una reserva…por dos días…mañana y pasado, ¿puede ser?...Sí, claro…espere un momento…

Y mientras descendía por las escaleras, Saga terminó de hacer la reserva en el SPA.

 

 


End file.
